Teenage Tragic Love Story
by Tenpouin Yuuki
Summary: We'd be perfect together. But he doesn't care for me like that …" And I leaned over and cried my heart out. 1827 [oneshot]


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But, in a parallel universe…. Maybe. *grins*  
But I do own my OCs!

Author's Note: Advance sorry for all the spellings and grammatical mistakes that may appear on this fic.. Don't have any beta yet.

Oya~! Another Tragic Story.. I noticed that I have a penchant for this kind of stuff.. T-T

**Pairing: 1827 + AU = OOC gets?^-^ Good.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Tragic Teenage Love Story**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He walks into the hallway and I catch my breath. My eyes light up when he smiles at me, but he doesn't notice it. He walks up to me and gives me a casual greeting and I reply hoping I said the right thing. We stand there conversing and not knowing what to say I talk about some girl I have just met looking at his all the time trying to tell his that if he would just let me love his no one else would mean anything to me. He says a casual goodbye and walks away hurriedly likes he's eager to get away from me and I stand there faking a smile and saying "see you later", when all I want to do is pull his to me, turn his around and say give me that chance and we could be everything.

But he's doesn't care for me like that.

It's graduation and I stand there looking at his as he walks down the stage with his certificate. Even now I still loved his, he still was my best friend. I turned and headed to the door where he was standing.

"Kyoya, can you believe it!" he said as he hugged me.

"Yes Tsuna", we're finally out of high school"

He pulled out of my arms and smiled up at me.

"I'll miss you Kyoya."

I was a bit puzzled, "Miss me? I'm not going anywhere, we still have prom."

"Yes but it won't be just us forever. There will be new people in our lives sooner or later."

I sighed. "Yes Tsuna I know, but I'll always remember you."

With that I watched his walk away thinking that if he could just give me that chance it would be us two forever.

But I knew he didn't care for me like that.

I gave up wishing. It had been years ago since we were teenagers and he would never love me the way I love his, but still as I stood there looking at his as he fixed my tie I couldn't help but to wish he was the one I was marrying in a few minutes.

"I am so happy you came, Tsuna"

He smiled at me, "You didn't think I would miss my best friend's wedding?"

There was a rap on the door, "It's time Kyoya" a voice on the other end said.

I looked at him, I had to tell his how I felt

"Tsuna … " I said, "Have you found your special someone?"

He looked at me a sad look in his eyes,

"Yes Kyoya, I found him, I had him for a long time".

The word I was about to tell him, died in my throat.

"Oh , I am happy for you then." I said and I couldn't help feeling a bit sad that it wasn't me.

"Kyoya … I'm going now" he said his eyes filled with tears.

"Tsuna …"I said, not knowing what to say to his.

"Bye Kyoya, I will always remember you" he said as he walked out the door.

I stared at his retreating back knowing that this was the end.

Ten years later I stand looking at the coffin of the girl who was my best friend as I listened to what his friend was saying …

"I walk into the hallway and I see him. I catch his eyes and give him a smile hoping that it came out alright. My heart was racing. The sight of him takes my breath away. I go up to him and he greets me casually like he would be anyways but he's talking to me. He talks about his new love interest and I stay this trying not to burst out in tears. He looks at me and I avoid his eyes thinking he's picturing me as his. I couldn't take it anymore so I mutter goodbye hoping he would stop me. But all he says is "see you later" and I walk away my heart was breaking while I waited he would give me the chance to be with him.

We'd be perfect together. But he doesn't care for me like that …"

And I leaned over and cried my heart out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What do you think guys?

Kindly rate and review.


End file.
